


【艾利】于是他扣下扳机

by Bardarbunga



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 末日au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardarbunga/pseuds/Bardarbunga
Summary: 利威尔看着艾伦的眼睛，举起枪，准备将最后一颗子弹送进自己的脑袋。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, 艾利 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【艾利】于是他扣下扳机

01

七点钟方向有一群丧尸，准确的说，是一个变异的狼群。

为首的狼个头很大——那应该是这群狼曾经的首领，虽然很难说还有多少归顺残存在它们的意识里——从遍布鲜血的毛发上已经难以辨认出它原本的毛色，下巴上的肉七零八落，嘴又长又窄，露出沾血的犬齿，喉咙到胸腔震颤着发出瘆人的低吼。

它后面跟着另外四匹变异狼，有一匹肚子已经烂了，摇晃的骨头从肠胃里穿透出来。

而现在，这七个外形狰狞的怪物正死死盯着广场上唯一仅剩的活物——

利威尔·阿克曼兵长。

黑发男人有一双狭长且锋利的眼睛，瞳仁阴冷，像一条浓缩版本的海岸线。他的目光擦过短柄手枪的前端聚焦在了头狼的眼睛中央，指腹贴着扳机，足底摩擦着地面压下去，带起了一点灰尘。

他的背后有一个室外爬梯，通到楼顶大约十七米，楼顶一侧与另一栋建筑衔接，中间隔了半米的空挡，天台上有一个上人孔，从洞里进去会来到通风管道，下面有一个地下室。

这是他拟定的逃生路线。

气流涌动，在破旧遗弃的楼道之间形成穿堂风。

忽然间，为首的头狼躯体俯冲，发出一声震耳欲聋的嘶吼，一跃而起，而与此同时，利威尔屏息凝神，在判断目标进入命中率足够高的射程后，按下了扳机——

“砰——！”

子弹从空中急速飞过，钻进了那匹腾空扑来的狼的脑袋。

哗啦啦。树上的几只秃鹫扑腾着翅膀四散飞过，留下几声毛骨悚然的鸣叫。

新型的药物在子弹触碰到脑髓后就迅速从侧端的孔里涌出，一击压制住了变异病毒，头狼摔到地面，在泥土里嚎叫着抽搐了一阵后，没了动静。

趋利避害是动物进化的公式之一，但是被病毒侵蚀的生物不懂恐惧。

很快，剩下的几匹狼也一跃而上。

左侧的黑狼瞠目欲裂，嘴角撕扯开一道瘆人的口子，不知是血还是唾液的液体在腾飞的瞬间甩到了利威尔的衣服上。它将利威尔扑倒在地，散发着臭味的狼嘴冲着他一顿乱吼，露出锋利的獠牙，利威尔拧着眉，一手掐住野兽的喉管，一手持枪扎进黑狼的下颚，在狼牙划向他鼻梁的瞬间果断开枪——血溅在了他的脸上。

他只剩下两颗子弹了。

下一秒，疼痛倏地在小腿处炸开，利威尔倒吸一口冷气，左脚用力踹向下方的狼头，右腿瞬间又被连皮带肉地撕下一大块，滚烫的血和狼的口水混在一起，浇灌得一地都是。

人血的气味扩散开来，狼的眼睛里闪出嗜血的兴奋。

利威尔紧咬牙关，快速从地上爬起，揣起一个石块就狠狠砸向近处那匹丧尸狼的眼睛，只听一声骨头的碎裂，利威尔抓住它后颈的毛发，将它用力摔到了地面。

趁着那几只猛兽扭动着起身的空子，利威尔转身向墙面跑去。

过度失血导致他的面色惨白如纸，却未能让他面露难色——忍耐疼痛是军团士兵最为基础的素质之一。数秒后，他敏锐地跳上爬梯，迅速攀爬了上去。

丧尸的爪子划过他的脚踝，又被他向下踹开。

他一路跑到了楼顶，一跃跳上隔壁的天台，然后停在了上人口前。一个发锈的钢铁盖子与凹槽密不可分地交合，锁链固定在一侧，被一把厚重的锁牢牢扣着。

“操。”

利威尔面色阴冷地盯着那把锁，偏过头吐出一点血水。

身后传来悉悉索索的声响，他立刻警惕地回了头，只见天台边缘攀爬着几双手，一个残缺了一半的人类脑袋露了出来，紧接着是一双浑浊的黄色眼睛。

利威尔嘴角微微抽动了一下，他转过头，端起枪，瞄准了地面的锁链。

“砰”的一声，锁开了。

很好，利威尔讽刺地想，他现在只剩下一颗子弹了，

02

七分钟后，他拖着一具伤痕累累的身体到了地下室。

地下室面积大概有小半个篮球场那么大，天花板上固定着几个老旧的白炽灯，有一个彻底坏了，还有一个时亮时灭，发出滋滋的电流声。厚重的铁门将上面几只跑窜的丧尸隔绝开，手指抓擦钢铁的刺耳声音尖锐得如同一场噩梦。

利威尔低头检查自己血肉模糊的右侧小腿，接近脚踝的地方是伤得最重的，骨头露了出来，血还在不停往外冒，他用衣服的布料简单包扎了一下，给自己打了最后一针血清——这玩意能确保他在被咬后不会变成丧尸——然后一瘸一拐地往里走。

然而刚走出几米，他就猛地又停下了脚步。

他听到了声音。

是类似金属与地面的敲打声，重复、琐碎、尖锐，还混杂着含糊不清的呜咽。与方才那批四不像的变异狼不同，这是人类丧尸才会发出的声音，且是才转换不久的人类。

利威尔浑身紧绷，重新举起枪，压着步子小心地靠近声源。

先进入视野的是衣服的颜色，黑色，军团作战服的颜色。然后是那双熟悉的军靴，熟悉的头发的颜色，熟悉的身高，熟悉的——同时也面目模糊的——人脸。

一条锁链捆绑在他的腰上，锁链的另一侧固定在墙面，禁锢了“他”的活动范围。

在察觉到人类靠近后，这只丧尸瞬间发了疯似的冲过来，冰凉的链条在他的身后绷直，发出沉重的声响，紧接着是野兽一般的嘶喊嚎叫。

利威尔从枪械后面抬起了头，怔怔地望向这一切。

丧尸的头发垂落在肩膀附近，和血糊在一起，贴着毫无血色的脸。他的眼睛下面到颧骨处有几道很深的抓痕，也许是血液感染的缘故，伤口呈现暗红带紫的颜色，耳后的一处肌肤脱落了，露出了里面血红的肌肉组织，这让他看起来有些恐怖，处于一个似人又非人，完整又破损的状态。

但是他的眼睛，老天，他的眼睛。

也许是因为转换的时间不长，那双眼睛还保持了人类的形态，硕大，明亮，清澈，且倔强——像一片墨绿色的湖海。

这片湖海，在四个月前亲吻过利威尔的唇瓣，搂抱过利威尔的身体。

枪杆随着他的手臂坠落了下去。

那是艾伦·耶格尔的眼睛。

03

艾伦是利威尔带出的、最出色的士兵——尽管一开始的时候他根本算不上优秀。

十五岁入伍，他就发誓要将这世上所有丧尸驱逐出去。他那双绿眼睛里永远闪耀着希望的光，嘴唇永远干燥破皮，声音永远铿锵有力，在这个废墟组成的世界里显得格格不入。

但这代表了年轻人的血性，你明白吗？很愚蠢，但这只是因为他太年轻。他没有那么强大，拥有的只是过分的自信，和对于世界的不切实际的期许。

除此以外，他什么也没有。

四年的横跨，伴随着军团恐怖的死亡数字和举步维艰的科技进度，他从一个咄咄逼人的孩子成长为更为靠谱的男人——身经百战，无坚不摧，但阴郁狠绝，且不再抱有幻想。

他继承了点利威尔士兵长的脾性，也成长出了自己才有的东西。

他们变得很有默契，无论是在在血肉横飞的交战地，还是难得的、根据地里的假期，他们交付彼此的后背，聊些无伤大雅的玩笑，然后奔赴下一个战场。

为了自由。全人类的自由。

在被调往别的队伍担任指挥官之前，他一直都是利威尔最信任的副手。

他敬畏自己，服从自己，无条件相信自己，至少看起来是这样，至少利威尔以为只是这样。

直到调离的前夜，他在杂物间被艾伦按在墙面。他的中尉压上来，蛮横地吸取他舌尖与嘴唇的味道，手指深深地嵌入他的腰，仿佛要将他融入骨头里，摁进呼吸里。

艾伦尝起来就像一壶烈酒。

纯澈，又辛辣。他强势起来会给人一种难以抗拒的压迫感，骨架修长，肌肉坚硬，那是一个优秀军官才有的身材和力气。

但是那个时候，利威尔推开了他。紧接着，一个拳头落在了艾伦的脸上。

艾伦被那一拳揍得脸偏向一侧，嘴角也沾了血。杂物间昏暗的灯光里，他的眼睛被细碎的刘海挡住了，看不清表情，唯有声音暗哑清晰，意外的冷静。

他说：“对不起。”

在之后很长一段时间里，利威尔都觉得自己这么做是正确的。那是一个理性的上级该做的决定，无关乎人性。更何况，爱？爱不是他这种人能够持续拥有的东西。末日里滋生的感情等不到未来，它的养分是硝烟和死亡，因此注定陨落于日升以前。

只是他没有想到，陨落的那一天来得如此之快。

耶格尔小队全灭。

十一天前，当利威尔听到这个消息的时候，茶具从桌角摔了下去，碎成了千奇百怪的片状。他从垂直而下的巨大震惊里抬起头来，恍惚，缄默，最后一言不发地离开了会议室。

那场狙击战是为了前往病毒泄露的大楼搜集资料。

任务一共派出了三个精锐小队，分别是耶格尔队，利威尔队和史密斯队。在同丧尸缠斗的期间，因为地处劣势，利威尔队被围困陷入危局，于是紧急呼叫了史密斯队前往协助，而与此同时，耶格尔全员被围剿，在绝路之际，唯一存活下来的队长艾伦·耶格尔选择放弃救援，同敌人鱼死网破，让所有救援赶往利威尔那里。

而最后埋葬他的地方，正是这个区域。

04

所以说，上帝那老人家在安排命运方面还真是永远富有创意，而且热衷于巧合和留白。你以为是生死相隔，结果那个人的心脏还在断裂的胸骨里微弱地跳动着，像个祖辈传下来的破旧收音机，只不过里面不是断裂的导线，而是病毒的饲养地。

十一天前，艾伦也逃到了这里，逃进了这个地下室。

他的血清一定耗尽了，又或许是遗失了。通讯器坏了，子弹没了，后路也堵死了，而他的身体则在逐渐变异。他杀不了自己——利威尔知道他一定这样尝试过——于是干脆把自己绑起来，用锁链圈住自己的躯体，再把钥匙丢到外面。

这会是一种什么样的折磨呢？

一个人终其一生的目标是将丧尸赶尽杀绝，结局却是孤身在地下室里，眼睁睁地看着自己变成怪物。

何等讽刺，何等……残忍。

利威尔上前了一步，停在艾伦挥舞过来的手指触及不到的距离之外，凝视这一切。

“艾伦。”

他轻声唤了一句，嗓音嘶哑。

这已经不是艾伦了，他知道，丧尸是没有智商和记忆的，脑子被病毒腐蚀后，接管身体的就只有吞食的本能，灵魂早就消失殆尽。

他明白，可明白并不意味着接受，他做不到面对这样一双眼睛转身就走。

这是艾伦的眼睛。

利威尔的喉结快速滚动了一下。他有些不受控制地伸出手，想要抓住面前这个面目全非的丧尸的手，抓住他这些年里唯一的私心，如果可以，他甚至想抱一下他，或者碰一碰他的脸——他很久以前就想这么做了。

“啊啊啊！”

艾伦冲撞着链子，发出无意义的呜咽。

他看起来很陌生，又很熟悉。比如他眼底往下的抓痕是新的，但眼尾的弧度没有变，他额头碎发下的肌肤皮开肉绽，隐隐可以看得见眉骨，但他眉毛的形状还和以往一样，就连嘴唇的轮廓，都完好无损。

也许即便是死神，也不忍心过分撕毁这张皮囊。

他依旧该死的俊朗，尽管俊朗得很恐怖，像一只从地狱里走出来的恶鬼。和其他面目可憎的丧尸比起来，他大概是利威尔见过的为数不多的，尚且体面的怪物。

而这只尚且体面的怪物正瞠目欲裂地挥舞着手，想要触碰到这个近在咫尺的食物——这让利威尔回想到艾伦初入军队的样子。那个时候，他就像现在这样，被教官用膝盖顶在地面，张牙舞爪地想要表现自己，尽管总以失败告终。

利威尔垂下视线，用他苍白的手指划过艾伦冰冷的手背，开口道：“小孩。”

小孩，小鬼。他总这么称呼他，虽然艾伦并不喜欢。

“我不是什么小屁孩了。”艾伦以前反驳过他，那个时候明显还想再说什么，但是忍住了。现在回想起来，利威尔大概知道他想要说的是什么——

他可以依靠他，如果他想的话。

“蠢货。”利威尔很轻地骂了一句，声音干涩得仿佛暴晒过后的宣纸。

放弃救援，一个人死在这里，蠢死了。

05

他在艾伦对面坐下来，点了一根烟。

火光闪了闪，燃尽了香烟头部的纸，尼古丁的味道呛进气管里，这让利威尔轻声咳嗽了几声，胸口过分剧烈地跟着震颤了一番。等平息下来后，他将脑袋后仰靠着墙面，叼着烟，安静地凝视眼前这只依旧不怎么安分的丧尸。

烟草的气味混在硝烟的气味里，几乎快要不分彼此。

十余秒后，烟头的灰尘掉下来，坠落到地面。

“我听说绿眼睛是世界上最罕见的。”

利威尔开始了这场注定没有应答的对话，他的眼睛微眯，香烟跟随着嘴唇的动作小幅度地晃动。

“可能是真的，也有可能是写书的在瞎扯。不过我确实没怎么见过绿眼睛的人，好像就只有你，还有我小时候街对面那个卖白粉的杂种，专门爱偷肯尼店里的酒，操，那种劣质酒有什么好偷的，根本都没人愿意买。每次被逮到，他就被那老东西揍得鼻青脸肿，但屡教不改，这点跟你还挺像。”

利威尔将用拇指和食指夹住烟，手臂搁在膝盖上，腿上的血从布里面渗透出来，流得满地都是。一点微弱的光从角落里滋滋发声的灯管照在他的脸上，让他看上去白得几乎透明。他很累了，甚至有点人死前的冷，这不是个好兆头，但他还是不停地说。

“我对酒精就没什么兴趣，你记不记得康尼有一次喝醉了吐得满屋子都是，妈的，脏死了，还是你把人拎回房间里，然后把整个屋子打扫干净。”说到这里，利威尔忽然笑了笑，他苍白虚弱的脸上多了一点久违的温柔，“自从你来以后，那个屋子就没有不整洁过，要不是加入了军团，你可以试试保洁员这份工作。”

对面的丧尸发出几声听不真切的呜呜声，像是野兽扑食之前的酝酿。

“怎么，嫌我话多了？”

利威尔抬了眸，眼睛半垂下来，偏了偏下巴——这让他的脖子显得格外纤细修长，淡青色的血管在瓷白的肌肤下隐隐可见，恍若一个刀痕就能破出血来。

他觉得这或许算得上是种挑衅，因为艾伦在原地挣扎得更厉害了，锁链与地面发出沉重的摩擦声。

“你以前话也很多，叽叽喳喳得吵得要死，后来倒是不爱说了。不过我们不一样，你爱说些漂亮话，什么为了人类的自由，为了让一辈子生活在安全区的孩子看到大海，沙漠，还有什么狗屁的极光。我理解，我的意思是，我当然也希望这样。但我杀那些丑东西的目的和你不一样，你脑子里是自由，而我想的只是少死点人。”他闭上眼睛，把烟重新含进嘴里，“天杀的别再死人了。”

他的脑袋开始嗡嗡作响。失血与疲惫将他拉入一个昏昏欲睡的陷阱，下面可能是死亡，也可能是再度苏醒，他不知道，这种选择还是交给死神吧，他实在是太累了。

“臭小子。”

意识模糊的前夕，他喃喃自语。

“怎么到头来，连你也死在我前面。”

06

醒过来的时候，耳边是经久不息的锁链碰撞声。

利威尔虚弱地歪靠在角落，他的脸颊到脖子都烧得很红，也很凶险，畏寒让他缩了下脖子。他身上出了一层虚汗，浑身滚烫，小腿上的伤口大概是发炎了，一跳一跳地疼。

但他没有消毒水，也没有多余的纱布，浑身上下有用的，也就只有手边的枪和枪杆里仅剩的一颗子弹。

“哗啦——！”

不远处又传来周而复始的锁链碰击声。

利威尔无力地抬了抬眼皮，看向仍旧在不断向前俯冲的艾伦，淡淡地叹了口气。

这小子，就算成了丧尸也怕不是最执着的那一个。

对讲机里面安装了定位器，理论上就算是没电了也可以被侦察到方位，但利威尔现在也不太确定了。一来，他所处的地点不易于营救，大楼外面全都是各式各样的变种生物，二来，他也不觉得军团会耗费大量人力来救他一个，哪怕他确实是不可多得的杀戮人才。

所以现在的局面就是，他生命的最后几天——运气好的话也许只有几个小时——将和这个已经不是艾伦的“艾伦”共度。

这个念头让利威尔笑了一下，觉得还不赖。他从裤子口袋里掏出那个被压扁了的烟盒，从里面抽出最后一根已经变得软绵绵的香烟，夹在了牙齿之间。

尼古丁可以短暂地麻痹他的疼痛，无论是生理上，还是心理上。

利威尔一直以来都觉得，他和艾伦都是把坟墓拖在身后的人，说不定哪一天就死掉了，死在哪里，坟墓就在哪里，没有祷告，也没有哭声。

这个结局已经比他预想过的要好了。

他挪动了一下腿，在一堆血水中调整了一下姿势——起码他想死得舒服一点——靠在墙角，将枪抓在怀里，目不转睛地看着艾伦。

然后他忽然意识到，这个结局对他而言足够好了，但对艾伦而言不是。

这孩子要是知道自己死后变成丧尸，只怕会难以瞑目。

于是利威尔又支撑自己艰难地站起来，扶着墙面，拖着痛得战栗的右腿，一点一点挪到艾伦跟前。他走得越近，艾伦的反应就越强烈，简直就像是要扯断链条飞扑过来，一口咬断他的颈脖。

利威尔举起枪，将枪口对准了那双眼睛。

他的手指贴着扳机，带了一丝颤意，收紧，又松开，再收紧，再松开，艾伦的呜咽声如同一种折磨心智的哭号，利威尔听着他的声音，看着他的绿色眼睛，最终无声地放下了枪。

他下不了手。

他做不到对这双眼睛开枪。

算了吧。他想，丧尸在长久没有摄入养分后会衰竭，虽然比人类慢，但这并不代表它们没有死亡，更准确地说，是二度死亡。艾伦被绑在这里，四面封闭，也没有太阳，短则再过几个月，长则近一年，他注定会再一次自我消亡。

妈的，利威尔低下头，淡淡地笑了下，他什么时候也变成那种优柔寡断的软蛋了？

连枪杀一个已经脑死亡的行尸走肉都做不到，就因为他长了一张艾伦·耶格尔的脸。

利威尔转过身，背对锁链的震颤和丧尸犹如孤鬼嚎哭的嘶喊，拖着这具同样支离破碎的身体回到角落，坐了下来。他将被汗水打湿的头发撩起，抓到头顶，再松开。

手里的血蹭在了刘海，跟随重力掉落在他的脸上，如同一抹血红色的泪痕。

“再多陪我一阵吧，小孩。”

07

利威尔知道自己快要死了。

小腿上的咬伤开始溃烂，断裂的腿骨卡在肉里，看着惨不忍睹。高烧影响了他的听觉，不断闪烁的灯光则折磨着他的眼球，他似乎一刻不停地在发抖，呼吸声里混着杂音，甚至开始产生幻觉。

这样的状态持续了很久，大概好几天，也可能就过了几个小时，他记不清了，这里没有太阳东升西落，所以他很难判断时间。

他时而昏迷，时而清醒，耳边永远是艾伦孜孜不倦地拉扯锁链的动静，还有丧尸独有的那种毫无意义的叫嚷，像动物，又和动物不太一样，能够依稀辨认出是人类的发音，可是失去了语言，人和动物的声音又有什么区别呢？

只是混沌的、语无伦次的音节罢了。呜呜啊啊的，重叠交错。

重叠？利威尔缓缓睁开眼睛，意识到他的耳边并不只有艾伦的声音。

他扫视了一番地下室，终于，在右前方墙壁上端的一个裂口处发现了一只正努力攀爬进来的丧尸。它的一半身体卡在裂口，肩膀和脑袋已经进来了，眼睛是黑色的，遍布血丝，鼻子已经没了。

真丑。利威尔的第一个念头竟然是这个。

他叹了口气，感到一丝恼火。

它们好像永远都杀不完，杀了一个，永远有下一个，从各种该死的缝隙和漏洞，循着活人的气味，找到他。

“吵死了。”

老天，留最后一点安宁给他吧。他只想安安静静地死在这里，死在那个混蛋小鬼的旁边，让这里变成他们两个人的坟墓，没有那些奇形怪状、臭气熏天的鬼东西打扰，是什么很过分的要求吗？

利威尔抬起头，看向艾伦的眼睛——那双墨绿色的，永远可以让他寻找到片刻安宁的眼睛——然后他举起枪，将枪口从下往上抵住了自己的下巴。这下总行了吧，他想，他死了，那些玩意就不会进来了吧，他妈的那些玩意就能放过他们了吧。

阴暗的光线里，利威尔眼眸半阖，脖子上的血痕清晰醒目，鼻梁划出一条流畅的线，枪械的黑色与他的发色融为一体，被泼上了一层艳色的红。

他看起来有种悲剧一般破碎的美。

苍白枯瘦的手指停在了扳机上，挤压走两者间的间隙。

“哗啦——！！”

锁链变本加厉地被震动拉扯。

艾伦忽然发出一种奇怪的、支离破碎的嘶喊，像是一种濒临绝望的哭声，恐怖又悲凉。利威尔睁大眼睛，有些诧异于这场没有征兆且说不通道理的阻止——如果他没有理解错的话。

他不知道丧尸也会发出这样的声音，这样饱含情绪的声音。

紧接着，锁链与墙壁的衔接处发出一声清脆的断裂声。高烧的混沌拉慢了利威尔的思维，等他反应过来，原先被禁锢住的艾伦已经挣脱枷锁，跑出了那片禁区。

几乎是同一时间，墙壁上的那只丧尸也跳了下来。

利威尔僵直了身体，他应该立即开枪的，如果他不扣下扳机，被吞食就是他的结局。

但那个时候，有什么让他犹豫了。

也许是艾伦的表情。那种类似人类的，感受到痛苦的表情。

出乎他的意料，艾伦猛地扑向了另一只丧尸。巨大的冲击力导致它们一齐撞向了墙壁，肉击打硬物的闷声后，艾伦抓起依旧牢扣在腰上的锁链缠住了丧尸的脖子，将它一路拖到角落，一番厮打后，扭下了它的脑袋。

再回首，已是一张血迹斑斑的脸，青紫色的静脉在眼角的皮肤之下隐隐浮现，这让艾伦看上去像一只杀红了眼的怪物。

然后他冲了过来。

那几秒就像是被卷了时间隧道，利威尔听见自己灼烫的呼吸声，还有艾伦奔跑过来的脚步声，带动着气流，一切都变慢了，眼前的画面破碎又断层，如同梦，又如同记忆，也许就像人们说的那样，人死前会走马灯。

艾伦在他面前停了下来，粗喘着气，跪坐下来，与他保持类似的高度，然后——

然后他一把夺过了利威尔手里的枪，狠狠甩到了一边。

“啪！”

枪械摩擦地面发出清脆的响声。

艾伦的眸子里灼烧着暗色的火苗，面色呈现着死人的冷，嘴唇坚毅，泛紫的静脉凸显在他的额角，眉间的血顺着鼻梁一路留下来，落在利威尔的手背。

就这样僵持了数秒后，艾伦忽然低下头，慢慢地，将利威尔整个上半身以一种笨拙且滑稽的方式抱进了怀里。

然后，他把脑袋埋进了利威尔的颈部，发出呜呜的叫唤，如同受尽了委屈的小狗。

利威尔的理智瞬间被炸成了一片废墟。


End file.
